ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool 3: Bloody Sunday
Deadpool 3: Bloody Sunday, also known as Deadpool 3, is an American black comedy superhero action film based on the by , serving as a sequel to both and , being directed by Ryan Reynolds (in his directorial debut). It is produced by , and Marvel Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox, being released on July 1st, 2020. Plot Summary Deadpool reunited the X-Force to take down an upcoming threat by the name of Mister Sinister. Full plot Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, an intelligent, anti-heroic and wisecracking mercenary and the film's title character. * as Nathan Summers/Cable, a mutant from the future who has a frenemyship with Deadpool. * as Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat, a intelligent, beautiful, wisecracking, good-hearted and altruistic girl and Deadpool's girlfriend who becomes a anti-heroine and a member of the X-Force led by her boyfriend. * as Neena Thurman/Domino, a member of the X-Force who has the power of being lucky. * as Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead, TBD * as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus, TBD *Benedict Cumberbatch as Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister, a evil, sociopathic but charismatic mutant who believes he is superior to mankind and Deadpool's new sworn enemy. *Alison Brie as Vertigo, Nathaniel's bodyguard who Wade usually mocks her powers. *T. J. Miller as Weasel, a bartender who is Deadpool's friend. Production Soundtrack #''Sunday, Bloody Sunday'' - U2 Relase Critical reception Quotes (the 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios logos play. Deadpool is shown sitting by a fire) *'Deadpool': Oh hi, audience. I would say kids, but if kids are watching this movie, their parents must be total assholes. Well either way, enjoy the even more bloody and action-packed third film in my long-running media franchise. (he waits for the opening credits to roll, but they don't) *'Deadpool': What's going on, tech weirdos? *'IT Person #1': Actually we are IT... *'Deadpool': Who gives a fuck? C'mon, let's roll the tape! *'IT Person #2': We can't, it blew up. *'Deadpool': Fine, I'll do the credits myself. Where's the damn glitter glue? (the opening credits then roll) ---- *'Deadpool': Cable, we meet again. *'Cable': I never expected to see your ugly face again.. *'Deadpool': I did. * Vanessa: So you are from future? In the future how the villains look like? Are the same hacksoles? *'Domino': She's amazing. *'Vanessa': That doesn't answer my question. *'Cable': Well, most look badass. *'Deadpool': I don't give a fuck, Thanos. *'Cable': Quiet you! *'Deadpool': Damn, that's really bad writing! * ---- (Mister Sinister is shown) *'Mister Sinister': Vertigo! (ahe comes) * Vertigo: Heyo, boss. What do you need me for? *'Mister Sinister': Is the weapon near completion? *'Vertigo': I think so. *'Mister Sinister': Good. ---- *'Deadpool': We meet again, Doctor Strange. *'Mister Sinister': I am not Doctor Strange!' ' *'Deadpool:' You look and sound like him, it's obvious you're him. *'Mister Sinister': But I’m not, I am way eviller than him. *'Deadpool': Prove it! *'Mister Sinister': Fine. (he grabs a random civilian and throws him into a building) * Deadpool: Oh, shit! * Mister Sinister: You believe me now? * Deadpool: Uh, no. Doctor Strange can do that too. Trivia Category:Films Category:American films Category:2020 films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:Deadpool Category:R Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Maximum Effort